Presente de Grego Oh Wait!
by Carol Coldibeli
Summary: Presente do amigo secreto feito pelo Facebook! Milo resolve comemorar o aniversario de Shaka de uma maneira um tanto... Inusitada - ou nao - Como sera que o loiro metido a buda vai reagir?


**N/A:** Flores da minha vida, depois de tanto tempo eu estou de volta.

Essa fic é o presente de amigo secreto que foi feito pelo Facebook, e por isso preciso explicar o por que estou postando hoje, ja que a data é amanh'a... Meu modem ta com defeito e eu so tenho net na casa do meu namorado, amanha de manha ele vai viajar e como ficarei sem net por tempo indeterminado, não quero que a pessoa que eu tirei se sinta mal, por isso a Paula Sammet me autorizou postar hoje.

Assim tambem aproveito para explicar para a pessoa que me tirou o por que de talvez eu nao comente tao rapido.

Então, sem mais demoras, a minha amiga é...

Tam tam tam taaaaaaam!

**KRIKA HARUNO!**

Bjokas! A gente se vê la em baixo!

**XXXxxxXXX**

**Capitulo Unico**

**Kanon's POV on**

Eu acreditava que aquilo de modo algum daria certo, Saga tinha a mesma opinião e Camus... Bom, era Camus.

Tudo começou quando Milo veio com a ideia de jerico. "Pessoal, vamos preparar o melhor presente para o Shaka", ele disse.

Isso deveu-se a aproximação do aniversario do Shaka e nem preciso dizer que qualquer ideia vinda do Milo não poderia ser boa coisa, isso tornou-se certeza quando ele contou o que pretendia.

Serei sincero, não morro de amores pelo virginiano e de modo algum posso negar que faço parte da turma do Milo e que bato carteirinha no "Vermelhinha", apelido carinhoso do melhor bordel de Atenas, visto que este não tem nome, apenas brilhantes luzes vermelhas iluminando todo estabelecimento.

Mas levar o Shaka lá é sacanagem. O cara é quase um padre, acho que nem sabe onde colocar.

Bom, de qualquer modo, a maioria dos cavaleiros concordou com a esperança de que a experiência deixasse o Shaka ficar mais... Toleravel.

Os únicos que não concordaram foram Camus, Aiolos, Saga e, pasmem, eu. Ate Mu me decepcionou. Mas no final acabamos concordando.

- Io e Shura escolhemos as bambinas. Elas vão dar um trato no budinha – disse Mascara da Morte fazendo um sinal de "OK" com os dedos.

- Eu, Aiolia e Aldebaran vamos pedir para a Leda fechar o bordel para nos – disse Milo – Ela não vai negar e não fará mal nos aproveitarmos do presente do Shaka também. – Juro, o sorriso que ele deu teria deixado a puta das putas com vergonha.

- Eu, Camus e Saga levamos o Shaka para lá, diremos que vamos sair – Mu disse sorrindo. Pode ser apenas impressão, mas estou achando que o Mu está animado demais com isso tudo.

- Por que você acha que o Shaka sairia com vocês? – eu me manifestei – Vocês sabem que é preciso uma força divina para tirar o Shaka da casa de Virgem.

- Tem uma companhia francesa de teatro na cidade – Camus disse inexpressivo – Diremos que o vamos para lá.

Eu sinceramente não botava fé que essa desculpa convenceria o Shaka a sair, mas poderia funcionar, e o loiro dificilmente duvidaria do Camus, do Mu e do meu irmão, eles eram confiáveis demais. Com exceção do meu irmão, claro.

- Aiolos, Athena confia em você, consiga uma noite de folga para nos. – Milo continuou parecendo sentir-se Don Vito Corleone – Kanon e Afrodite comprem as bebidas, sabem como as bebidas alcoólicas do Vermelhinha são falsas e fracas, quero o Shaka totalmente passado.

Shaka de Virgem bêbado? O Milo podia ter me pedido para pedir a Athena que fizesse streap teese que eu acharia mais fácil.

**Kanon's POV off**

**Camus' POV on**

Foi extremamente complicado. Nunca imaginei que o Shaka fosse tão difícil de convencer, não se enganem, eu esperava resistência e desculpas, isso é praxe quando os outros o convidam para sair. Mas Shaka é uma pessoa intelectual e por isso dificilmente sairia para a farra com Milo e Companhia. Mas eu o convidei para o teatro! O teatro é uma excelente forma de entretenimento e preza o desenvolvimento intelectual bem como artes e talento pessoal.

No fim quem conseguiu convencê-lo foi o Mu, não me perguntem como, Mu devia ser diplomata sem dizer que manipula todo mundo na cara dura e quem esta sendo manipulado jamais percebe, Shaka mesmo acabou achando que a ideia de ir ao teatro foi dele.

Certas coisas eu jamais entenderei.

O Mu esta se esforçando muito para que o plano do Milo de certo, acho que ele também pensa que o Shaka esta ficando muito chato.

E isso vindo de mim...

Ora, não sou tão chato assim, pelo menos não me acho divino e intocável.

- Camyu eu te quero. – a voz animada do Milo chegou ate mim...

Eu acabei de ouvir o que eu ouvi?

- O que? – perguntei levemente... OK, completamente surpreso.

- Eu te quero na minha equipe – o meu amigo descerebrado continuou com um sorriso maior do que o do Gato de Cheshire – Soube que o Mu convenceu o Shaka a ir, então eu não vou negar a sua ajuda com a Leda.

Não consigo descrever o meu alivio.

- Três pessoas não são mais do que o suficiente para convence-la? – perguntei com minha habitual voz fria – Não creio que realmente precise de mim. – disse saindo dali.

Eu tinha uma leve suspeita do que ele estava querendo ao me levar para o bordel, o Milo acha que eu nasci ontem, só pode.

Eu não pago por sexo.

**Camus' POV off**

**Aiolos' POV on**

Na boa, eu preferia enfrentar Hades sozinho a passar de novo pelo perrengue que foi convencer Athena a dar uma noite de folga para nos.

Não que ela tivesse recusado, longe disso, ela ficou feliz em nos dispensar, principalmente depois que eu disse que era para o aniversario do Shaka e íamos fazer uma surpresa a ele.

E foi ai que o meu martírio começou.

Ela queria porque queria fazer parte da surpresa, claro que ela não sabia que íamos a um bordel e eu nem fiz questão de falar. Convencer a Saori de que não era uma boa ideia e que não seria o tipo de ambiente adequado para uma mulher, muito menos para uma Deusa, mas ela foi irredutível dizendo que ela devia estar presente em todas as ocasiões especiais para seus protetores.

No fim tive que acabar assumindo que íamos a um bordel. Depois disso, esperava que ela corasse, ficasse brava comigo e me mandasse embora, mas para a minha surpresa ela estourou em gargalhadas e riu tanto que lagrimas saíram de seus olhos. E entre um fôlego e outro, disse: "Divirtam-se".

Não consigo entender as mulheres.

Saori principalmente, até parece que ela sabe algo que eu não sei... Bom, se bem que isso é possível.

Com minha parte feita, estava voltando para Sagitário quando ouvi uma discussão em Capricórnio. Não sou uma pessoa curiosa e acho que bisbilhotar é uma grande falta de educação, mas ainda assim fui atraído pelas vozes.

- Eu que devia escolher as garotas – ouvi a voz de Afrodite soar ofendida – Todos sabemos que tenho o melhor gosto e escolheria as mais belas.

- A beleza não importa, peixinho – disse Shura com voz divertida.

- O chifrudo tem razão, o que importa é que saiba fazer o trabalho bem feito. – disse Mascara da Morte.

E se dependesse dele tenho certeza que saberia apontar cada uma das meninas do Vermelhinha e dizer o que faz e o que não faz.

- E por que você acha que eu não saberia escolher as melhores? – disse Afrodite novamente.

Silencio.

Silencio.

Silencio.

- Eu não sou gay! Quantas vezes tenho que repetir? Frequento o Vermelhinha tanto quanto vocês.

Silencio.

Silencio.

Mais silencio.

Eu confesso que por essa eu não esperava.

Bom, achei melhor seguir meu caminho. Eu é que não quero estar aqui para ouvir o final dessa discussão, vejam só o que ouvi em menos de um minuto.

**Aiolos' POV off**

**Aldebaran's POV on**

Eu estava me divertindo muito com tudo aquilo. A cara do Camus era a melhor, o desagrado dele por estar ali era mais que obvio, mas o Milo, por outro lado, não poderia estar mais animado. Leda, a "proprietária" do bordel ouvia tudo atentamente e não parecia sinceramente tentada a fechar o estabelecimento apenas para nos, afinal era meio obvio que nem todos iriam "consumir", na verdade, dos cavaleiros de ouro os únicos que realmente frequentavam bordeis eram Kanon, Shura, Mascara, Aiolia e recentemente descobri que Afrodite também. Alem do Milo, obvio.

Mas eu não nego que aproveitaria do presente do Shaka.

Vê-se que não é bom negocio fechar o lugar.

- Vai Leda, pelo Shaka! – Shura disse com uma cara de cachorrinho que caiu da mudança.

Leda arqueou uma sobrancelha e desatou a rir. Por um momento todos ficamos com cara de "WTF?", ate que Milo abriu um sorrisinho sacana.

- Fechamos negocio?

- Claro, com certeza. – a mulher disse recuperando o fôlego – faremos um preço especial para vocês por hora. Afinal o Shaka é alguém importante e merece ter todas as garotas que conseguir.

OK, aquilo estava estranho. Milo e Shura estavam felizes demais para notar, mas Camus percebeu e trocou comigo um olhar preocupado.

Que diabos estava acontecendo ali?

Não fazia sentido fechar o bordel pra meia dúzia de cavaleiros, não teria rendimento algum, principalmente com o tal "precinho especial".

Que parte da conversa eu perdi?

**Aldebaran's POV off**

**Saga's POV on **

Finalmente chegou o dia.

Eu estava no carro com Camus, Shaka e Mu, e estava dirigindo porque fiquei bravo com Mu, ora ele estava a emocionantes 20 Km/h e desse modo só chegaríamos ao Vermelhinha amanhã.

Shaka parecia meio desconfiado, mas quem não estaria? O caminho para o bordel em questão em nada coincidia com o do Teatro Municipal de Atenas e só sendo cego para não notar que estávamos na direção oposta.

A coisa é: Eu não ouvi uma única pergunta vinda do Shaka, e isso era preocupante. Normalmente ele já estaria a ponto de arrancar o volante das minhas mãos e dirigir de volta ao Santuário, e o fato era que ele estava tão calmo e dócil como um carneirinho.

Mu tentava manter um dialogo comigo visto que era impossível manter alguma conversa com Camus, mas eu também não estava com muita vontade de falar, meu maior medo era que Shaka descobrisse e arrancasse meus cinco sentidos.

E eu garanto que uma vez foi o suficiente para eu não querer mais. E algo me diz que Camus esta pensando a mesma coisa nesse exato momento.

- Estou faminto, será que vai ter algo para comer la? – Mu perguntou casualmente.

Oh carneirinho inocente. Onde estamos indo SO vai ter coisas para comer...

Mu estava falando tantas coisas que depois de um tempo eu parei de tentar entender, ele estava muito animado para essa surpresa. Animado demais para um mero espectador e aposto minha mão esquerda que ele vai aproveitar desse "presente" o quanto puder.

Essa carinha de bom moço nunca me enganou.

E não, não apostaria a minha mão direita, preciso dela.

Finalmente chegamos ao nosso destino. Shaka não disse nada, até porque era impossível saber que aquilo era um bordel, visto que não tinha letreiro. Eu mesmo quando entrei ali da primeira vez foi por pura curiosidade.

- Tem certeza que é aqui? – Shaka finalmente abriu a boca – Não parece ter muita gente.

E de fato aquela rua costumava ter muitos carros estacionados, mas naquela noite não tinha nenhum, o que queria dizer que Milo e Cia conseguiram fechar o bordel.

- Vamos entrar para ter certeza. – Mu disse que com sua animação irritante.

**Saga's POV off**

**Milo's POV on**

Estava tudo pronto, Saga e Cia chegariam a qualquer momento com Shaka, o qual tenho certeza que assim que ver o que preparamos vai querer sair correndo e matutar sua vingança.

Bom para o resto de nós, teríamos todas as garotas pelo precinho especial que a Leda mencionou. Oh sim, seria uma noite muito agradável.

Chequei novamente todos os preparativos, não que eu seja perfeccionista, é que eu queria ter certeza de que as câmeras estavam todas funcionando.

Sim, câmeras.

Ah qual é, achavam mesmo que eu deixaria passar essa oportunidade? Quero ter documentada a cara que a Barbie indiana vai fazer quando ver o que aprontamos e depois usaria esses filmes para infernizar a vida dele, claro.

Mandei todos ficarem quietos e consegui ouvir o barulho do motor do carro do Mu aproximando-se. Vantagem de ser cavaleiro de ouro. Assim que percebi que o veiculo foi desligado, mandei que apagassem todas as luzes.

Eu conseguia ouvir a voz animada do Mu enquanto abria a porta e alguns grunhidos ininteligíveis vindos do Camus, Mu tateou a parede em busca do interruptor.

- Eu disse que vocês erraram o lugar. Não tem ninguém aqui – disse Shaka.

- Deve ter alguém ou a porta não estaria aberta – disse Mu ligando as luzes.

- SURPRESA! – gritamos assim que pudemos ser vistos.

Fiquei olhando para a cara do Shaka, mas o maldito nem arqueou uma sobrancelha, sua cara parecia ter sido congelada, não parecia nem que tivesse visto ou ouvido algo.

- Vocês preparam uma festa surpresa para mim em um bordel, oh isso é _realmente_ uma _surpresa_ – ele finalmente disse.

Mas perai, por que eu senti ironia nessa fala?

- Leda, como te convenceram a isso? – aquela Barbie perguntou... Mas espera! Ele conhece a Leda?

- Shakya, achei que era uma boa oportunidade – ela respondeu com voz manhosa... Shakya?

**Milo's POV off**

**Mask's POV on**

Eu estava assombrado. Eu! Assombrado e confuso.

- Tudo bem – ele suspirou – Mel, Kalli e Lya, quero vocês por agora. – disse dirigindo-se as escadas que ligavam aos quartos.

- Aspettare! – gritei assim que entendi o que ele disse – Io escolhi outras!

- Sim? Quem? – perguntou arqueando uma sobrancelha.

- Ross, Beatrice e Julieta!

Ele virou-se na direção das aludidas e percebi que elas riam. Ele também abriu um pequeno sorriso.

- Não, agora não. – respondeu simplesmente terminando de subir as escadas, enquanto as meninas escolhidas iam atrás.

- Alguém pode me explicar que diabos foi aquilo? – perguntei bravo. Não era para menos, tinha escolhido as melhores putas daquele puteiro!

Olhei para os meus companheiros, todos estavam em estado catatônico enquanto as outras putas estavam rindo entre si.

- Mask, não fique bravo – disse Leda chegando perto de mim – Shaka é cliente aqui há muito tempo, ele conhece as meninas melhor do que qualquer um de vocês.

OK, minha vez de ficar em estado catatônico.

Aquela Barbie, aquele monge, aquele _virgem_ frequentava esse tipo de lugares?

Como assim?

O mundo vai acabar!

- Sim, meu italiano perverso. E foi por isso que aceitei fechar o lugar para vocês – Leda abriu um sorriso cintilante – Mesmo ao preço especial essa noite vai me dar muito lucro, preparem as carteiras, Shaka costuma aproveitar os presentes.

**Mask's POV off**

**Shaka's POV on**

Eu estava de olhos abertos, gostava de abri-los naquelas ocasiões.

Kalli fazia uma dança sensual enquanto as outras duas me acariciavam. Ela dançava muito bem, sem dizer que era minha conterrânea.

- Você é um cavaleiro muito mal – Mel disse fazendo bico – Sabia que estavam preparando essa surpresa e ainda assim não disse nada.

- E perder a oportunidade de fazê-los engolir a língua? Acho que não. – sorri para ela – Já estava na hora de eles saberem que me subestimam demais.

- E como vai querer hoje, Shakya? – Juliette perguntou escorregando as mãos insinuantemente pelo meu abdômen e provocando as mais diversas reações no meu corpo.

- Surpreenda-me – respondi acariciando o rosto dela – E não tenha pressa. Hoje quem paga são eles.

As três riram e nossa noite começou. E elas eram só as primeiras.

Ah, e as câmeras que o Milo plantou... Bom, digamos que eu farei bom uso dos filmes.

**XXXxxxXXX**

**N/A:** Bom, ai esta!

Espero que a Krika tenha gostado do presente, tentei fazer por uma abordagem diferente da que estou acostumada, espero que tenha agradado.

Agora que eu voltei pro FF e dessa vez pra ficar, digo em quem breve teremos novas fics, já tenho uma long sendo postada e ainda em janeiro teremos a continuação de "Alice in Wonderland"!

Bjkas!

FELIZ NATAL!


End file.
